Forum:Parlement
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- Recent aangenomen: * Kensonsysteem * Populatie x 10.000 * Status provincies & gouverneurschap (zie F:B) * Oppervlakte Libertas * Invoering Moneta naast Euro * Newport benoemd Nationaal Park * Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid * Nieuwe grondwet * Verbieden van oorlogen ---- Recent verworpen: * Staatshervormingen automatisch afwijzen * Invoering Cyrillisch schrift ---- Iedereen is stemgerechtigd. Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Invoeren Moneta Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: het invoeren van een nieuwe munteenheid, de (Liber) Moneta (oftewel de (Vrije) Munt). Koers moet nog bepaald worden, valutateken is de Griekse kleine letter Mu. Afkorting is LIM. Euro blijft gangbaar. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Voor # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:56 (UTC) # zolang de €uro op gelijkswaard staat. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 15:38 (UTC) # - Waarom niet? Fantastisch idee :) Greenday2 sep 7, 2009 16:40 (UTC) # - Ik zeg doen !!! sep 7, 2009 16:59 (UTC) # Echocho sep 7, 2009 19:28 (UTC) Waarom niet. Goed idee. :# Het was een idee van SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 19:32 (UTC) ::Oh, ja, nu zie ik het euro als wettelijk betaalmiddel. Echocho sep 7, 2009 19:42 (UTC) # Ik had graag dubloenen gezien... maarja, dit is ook een goed plan! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:16 (UTC) Neutraal # Ik weet niet of dit goed is. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 13:48 (UTC) # Zelfde.. Lokixx sep 11, 2009 17:10 (UTC) #... Tegen # Met alle respect. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:07 (UTC) # Voorlopig tegen. sep 7, 2009 15:11 (UTC) # sep 7, 2009 15:33 (UTC) # Liever zie ik de gulden weer terugkeren. Of de dubloen. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:06 (UTC) #: Het is al aangenomen. ;) sep 9, 2009 11:35 (UTC) #... #... Overleg Lijkt het jullie een goed idee zo? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Wel leuk, maar de koers moet eerst bepaald worden (ik zelf ben voor 1 euro is 2 moneta of 1 euro is 10 moneta, of andersom en dat de euro ook wettelijk beschikbaar als betaalmiddel blijft). Voorlopig tegen en even hard nadenken. sep 7, 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Euro blijft wettelijk betaalmiddel (of course), en als ik nu een koers ga vastleggen gaat iedereen blaten dat het anders moet :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:15 (UTC) Vergeet niet dat koersen ook nog eens veranderen in de loop der tijd... --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:21 (UTC) "Op gelijkswaard staan" bestaat niet, dan is het gewoon in feite de euro onder een andere naam; oftewel verloren moeite. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Ik bedoel dat het wettelijk hetzelfde wicht heeft (nl is een klote taal, de fatsoendelijke woorden ervoor bestaaan niet). Dus euro is even belangrijk als dat andere dingetje. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 16:09 (UTC) Wie hebben er nog niet gestemd? Ik wil graag deze stemming afsluiten. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:44 (UTC) --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:49 (UTC) Newport Park wordt Nationaal Park Stemmen Voor * --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:10 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 13:15 (UTC) - Dit stukje unieke natuur moet bewaard blijven, ik heb op de overleg pagina van Bucurestean alvast wat dingen neer gezet over wat ik wil doen om het te bewaren. * IK VIND DIT BELANGRIJK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 13:42 (UTC) * SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:08 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 16:10 (UTC) * (nu de goede sjabloon bucu? :P) --OuWTB sep 8, 2009 16:47 (UTC) * Greenday2 sep 8, 2009 17:24 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 18:21 (UTC) * Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:17 (UTC) - Viva la Natuur! * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg } "Hét sjabloon", OWTB ;) --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 18:54 (UTC) :Dat zijn foutjes die je er niet meer uitkrijgt :P --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:51 (UTC) Komst Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid. Hier kunnen mensen zich stellen als burgemeester, gouverment, president en/of ministers. (Alleen als die functie vrij is). En dan moeten we samen nog wat regels in elkaar zetten als bij hoeveel procent van de voor/tegenstemmen je die functie krijgt. Of dat twee mensen strijden voor een functie. Dit heb ik bedacht, omdat ik het een beetje rommelig vindt als je je aanstelt als burgemeester van een plaats, heb ik gemerkt. sep 8, 2009 19:43 (UTC) Voor # Amendement: alle beschikbare taken moeten erop staan. Verder hebben we geen presidenten of ministers meer... --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 19:46 (UTC) # sep 8, 2009 19:47 (UTC) - Oja, :P # sep 8, 2009 20:06 (UTC) democratie is niet altijd zo'on goed idee op wikistad # sep 8, 2009 20:14 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 05:16 (UTC) # Goed plan, Cleo --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:16 (UTC) # - Echt een goed plan! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:17 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... #... #... Tegen #... #... #... Overleg --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:12 (UTC) Herschrijving Grondwet De grondwet is hevig verouderd met de invoering van het Kensonsysteem. Tevens heb ik de recentelijk aangenomen wetsvoorstellen erin gestopt. *Nieuwe grondwet Link: Huidige grondwet Lees de "Nieuwe grondwet" (!), vergelijk het met de huidige en stem. Voor # --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 09:06 (UTC) # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 14:57 (UTC) # Helemaal goed :) sep 9, 2009 15:16 (UTC) # Greenday2 sep 9, 2009 16:14 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:09 (UTC) # --Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:18 (UTC) Neutraal # - Graag een overzicht van wat er veranderd is... ;) Greenday2 sep 9, 2009 10:08 (UTC) ## Iedereen: klik onder "overleg" op het overzicht... --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:51 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 16:01 (UTC) Puntje 26.2 is vaag: Het Nationaal Parlement kan ieder natuurgebied tot nationaal park verklaren, en dus in bescherming laten nemen door de provincie. Als het toch dan in bescherming wordt genomen door de provincie lijkt het mij logischer als de provincie(gouverneur) er dan zelf over beslist. #: Dan is alles in handen van 1 man, de gouverneur. Stel dat juist die al het bos wil kopen voor geld? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:19 (UTC) #:: Njah ok.. Ik verplaats naar voor. --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:08 (UTC) # sep 9, 2009 16:08 (UTC) - Iedere plaats kan door een burgemeester geleid worden. Ik vond de regel die voor je wijziging beter ;) #: Waar? Btw, zo beter? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:38 (UTC) Tegen # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:52 (UTC)Ik misleesde mij. # ... Overleg :Wat is veranderd? sep 9, 2009 11:36 (UTC) Overzicht --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:31 (UTC) :: sep 9, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Verbod op andere talen als Nederlands Nou het lijkt me duidelijk, ik denk dat we alle andere talen dan Nederlands moeten afschaffen, er zijn zoveel ruzies geweest omdat er een verschillende taal is, denk bijvoorbeeld aan taalkewstie skeend. Dit is gewoon een Nederlands talige wiki. "Het Nederlands is de enige officiële taal van Libertas, diens provincies en plaatsen en geen enkele andere taal kan naast het Nederlands een officiële status hebben" Wordt de gewijzigde tekst, dit betekend dat plaatsen als newport niet veranderd hoeven te worden in nieuwhaven en er in kerken en moskee's gewoon andere talen mogen worden gesproken, het mag echter niet gebruik worden in artikels. Voor # sep 9, 2009 17:52 (UTC) # --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:55 (UTC) IJslands wordt door niemand gesproken; Aeres bestaat niet - ruzies om niks. #* Nuance: geen "verbod" maar anders: Het Nederlands is de enige officiële taal van Libertas, diens provincies en plaatsen en geen enkele andere taal kan naast het Nederlands een officiële status hebben. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:16 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 18:00 (UTC) jullie verkloten hiermee Libertas (geen chinawijk, muntegu moet worden aangepast, veel werk), maar ik zal jullie niet in de weg staan #: Chinatwon kan gewoon door gaan, er mag gewoon geen andere taal gesproken worden sep 9, 2009 18:40 (UTC) #::Dan heeft Chinatown praktisch gezien geen nut, maar ja: júllie mogen alles om gaan zetten! En trouwens: als je geen andere taal als Nederlands mag spreken kun je alle kerken ook verbieden (vanwege Latijn), kun je Newport een andere naam geven (tis Engels è) en mag je jezelf officieel dikke fascist noemen. --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 04:35 (UTC) #::: Het grappige is dat hijzelf voorstemt :P (Hypocrisie) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:32 (UTC) #::::Tuurlijk :P Als goede kameraad (wat we in Lovia toch wel waren) wil ik je graag helpen met je plannetje om deze wiki die me geen plezier doet naar de klote te helpen :P --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:35 (UTC) #::::: Geen taalstrijden meer :'( --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:36 (UTC) #::::::Maak je geen zorgen. Zonder mij is het controversiële en mystieke van deze wiki verloren ;) We hebben veel gelachen, maar nu is het genoeg geweest. Ik heb tranen laten vloeien en dat had ik niet moeten doen. Twee weekjes in Rome zullen me wel tot verzinning brengen denk ik. I.i.g. haat ik je niet en spijt 't me dat ik het zover hebt gebracht, maar misschien spijt het me nog meer dat jij het afmaakt ;) --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:42 (UTC) # sep 9, 2009 18:44 (UTC) Veel beter, en dit helpt mee aan een Verenigd Libertas. # voor een buitenlander die geen Nederlands spreekt en op vakantie is in Libertas geldt dat natuurlijk niet. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 05:34 (UTC) # - Ik ben voor: maar er moeten wel enige uitzonderingen zijn. Bijv: een bepaalde minderheid moet een taal mogen spreken zo nu en dan, maar alleen onderling en op vragen van buitenstaanders moet antwoordt worden gegeven. Niemand mag weigeren Nederlands te spreken, en onzin-talen de deur uit (alleen Nederlands, Duits, Fries, Engels toestaan bijvoorbeeld, voor bezoekers of minderheden onderling)... geen dialecten meer (Gronings, Limburgs, Vlaams)... En iedereen moet Nederlands kunnen en willen spreken. Is dat goed? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:48 (UTC) #: Ja. :P --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:50 (UTC) #::Limburgs is een taal. Het verschilt even veel of zelfs meer van Nl dan het Fries. --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:50 (UTC) #:::'t Is een dialect. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:52 (UTC) #::::Streektaal*, dus dezelfde status als het Fries. --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:55 (UTC) #:::::De vraag is eerder wie er besloten heeft dat het een "streektaal" genoemd mag worden. Voor 1997 was het zeker nog een dialect :)) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:08 (UTC) Fries is geen "streektaal". Het is een volwaardige taal, die al ouder is dan het Nederlands en allicht ook ouder is dan het Engels (waar het sterk op lijkt). Het Fries lijkt veel op Scandinavische talen en Engels, en het wijkt zoveel af van het Nederlands dat het een aparte taal is. Ik kan het amper lezen en met moeite verstaan, zelfs al heb ik Fries bloed. Dat is dus 100% zeker een taal, net zo goed als Nederlands of Engels of Russisch dat is. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :In ieder geval heeft het Fries ook een compleet andere status, als officiële bestuurstaal zijnde, dan het dialect in Limburg. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Inderdaad. Het Fries heeft een officiele status. Daar hebben mijn voorvaderen voor gevochten, de Friezen hebben een heel andere mentaliteit dan de Limburgers. Het is dan ook een officieel erkend volk (etnische minderheid) met een eigen cultuur en geschiedenis, iets wat je van de Limburgers niet kunt zeggen. Zij hebben geen "Pier Gerlofs Donia" (waar ik m'n account naar vernoemde) die Hollanders de kop afsloeg. Dat grote verschil in cultuur (boergondische mentaliteir?) maakt de Friezen en het Fries een uitzondering, met een unieke status als zodanig! ...uitgepreekt! :D Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:21 (UTC) Tegen # Ben wel in voor een beetje multiculti, heel wat leuker dan een eenheidsworst! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:19 (UTC) #: Mee-eens, het enige probleem is dat dit recht al meerdere keren misbruikt is en dé reden was voor conflicten, het afzijdig houden van Oost-Libertas, allemaal met (nep)taaltjes die hier door niemand gesproken werden. De enige échte minderheidstalen hier zijn het Fries, Portugees (?), Chinees, Sranantongo, Roemeens - en juist die minderheden hebben niks gedaan met dit recht. Moet je kijken, die taal bestaat niet eens! Maar het was dé reden voor 2 dagen oorlog. Zo hebben we ook het IJslands-fenomeen gehad in Nyttfron, niemand spreekt hier IJslands. Maar het was wel dé reden voor een onafhankelijkheidsoorlog en discriminatie, Libertanofobie. Deze wiki was bedoeld om een vrije en tolerante staat op te bouwen, maar die vrijheid wordt misbruikt. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:25 (UTC) #::Jeej, Sranantongo :P En Duits? (Anfius Svenius Plemmus ofzo) sep 10, 2009 14:38 (UTC) #:::Ja, maar die is een sokpop van OWTB. Btw, Engels vergeten. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:39 (UTC) #::::Zet maar een streep door mijn stem: jullie hebben me overtuigd! De minderheden kunne toch allemaal wel NL! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:45 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... Overleg Waarom hebben we dit niet eerder gedaan? --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:50 (UTC) :Omdat ik de eerste was die slim genoeg was dit voor te stellen :) sep 11, 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::Ja, naar mijn plan en idee (!) --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:40 (UTC) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:18 (UTC) zorgstaat/uitkeringen Het voor stel staat hier: gebruiker:jillids/zorgstaat Iedereen effe voor stemmen :) sep 11, 2009 16:35 (UTC) Voor # sep 11, 2009 16:35 (UTC) # Ik ben voor! Sturen we wat oudere gebruikers met pensioen! En ondersteunen we de arbeidsongeschikten (OWTB, momenteel?) Pierius Magnus sep 11, 2009 16:45 (UTC) #: Whahahahwhaw OWTB, idd gehandicapt! --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:25 (UTC) # Lokixx sep 11, 2009 16:49 (UTC) # sep 11, 2009 18:29 (UTC) - ;) # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 14, 2009 13:54 (UTC) # 'Yes, we can!' om eens origineel te zijn. Echocho sep 14, 2009 18:09 (UTC) Tegen/geen uitkering #... Neutraal/Moet anders # --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Studentenuitkeringen enz, ik ga dat niet betalen :)) --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:36 (UTC) #: Nou dat is echt de liberale spirrit !! sep 11, 2009 16:38 (UTC) #:: Rode wat je bent! :P Heb je te veel geld ofzo. --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:39 (UTC) #::: Wou je al die mensen laten sterven terwijl jij in het geld zwemt ? sep 11, 2009 16:44 (UTC) #:::: Nee, daarom doneer ik aan de derdewereldkinderen. --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:46 (UTC) #::::: Ja ik ook, maar jij hoeft dit niet te betalen, de regering betaald het, mar doe eens een voortsel , wil je verlaging ? sep 11, 2009 16:50 (UTC) #:::::: Je weet niet hoe de regering aan haar geld komt? Moet je maar eens goed opletten bij economie, my son! :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:24 (UTC) #:::::::Allemaal afgepikt van de rijken :p, en ik let zeker heel goed op bij economie, ik heb echter nog niet zo vaak economie gehad sep 13, 2009 13:43 (UTC) # sep 11, 2009 17:00 (UTC) Eens met Boekoe. :P #: God wat moet er later worden van Nederland, laten we lekker de uitkeringen af schaffen, joepie sep 11, 2009 17:08 (UTC) #... Overleg #... - We laten tahr en bucu het betalen sep 14, 2009 18:26 (UTC) : - Lolz Greenday2 sep 14, 2009 18:34 (UTC) ::NP, ik wil ook wel wat voor de ouderen doen :") sep 14, 2009 18:58 (UTC) :::Lol, heb je die link wel gelezen ? sep 15, 2009 07:28 (UTC) Het starten van oorlogen Wetsvoorstel } Stemmen Voor * - Mijn wetsvoorstel link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 20, 2009 12:57 (UTC) * - Ik ben voor! Hiermee zal de Tweede Burgeroorlog de laatste oorlog zijn geweest die Libertas ooit heeft gekent, en zal de site stabiel blijven. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:52 (UTC) * - Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:00 (UTC) * - oorlog verspest het helemaal sep 20, 2009 13:40 (UTC) * Ik kan ook nooit dat WSE rotding afmaken he :P sep 20, 2009 14:39 (UTC) Neutraal * ... Tegen * Vóór als Ovetabia bestaansrecht krijgt. --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:17 (UTC) ::Lame nie lache... :) Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 15:28 (UTC) Overleg - Genoeg stemmen, overduidelijke wet. link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 20, 2009 14:57 (UTC) Pierlot Pierlot moet zijn rechten verliezen en een onbepaalde blok krijgen. Hij maakt zich schuldig aan vandalisme en draagt niks bij aan de wiki! Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:03 (UTC) Voor * Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:03 (UTC) * Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 13:05 (UTC) - ontneem hem gerust zijn rechten. Maar blokkeer hem hoogstens een week want hoe meer gebruikers hoe leuker het is. Na een week is hij wel weer afgekoeld. Of geef hem een ultimatum: wie weet is hij voor rede vatbaar. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 13:05 (UTC) **Ik kan zijn rechten niet afnemen, anders had ik het al gedaan hoor :p En hij heeft al genoeg kansen gehad Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:07 (UTC) *Degene die hem de rechten in de eerste plaats gaf deed dat als een grapje. Hoe kun je er zeker van dat hij ze weer terugneemt? Als hij het grappig vind dat niet te doen blijft Pierlotje ons terroriseren. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 13:08 (UTC) * Voor zover ik zie, heeft hij niet veel goeds gedaan, en dan natuurlijk deze zin: "GEEN KOMMNTAAR ODER DEZE STEM". Als hij sterke argumenten heeft, en hij kan me overtuigen..link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 20, 2009 13:11 (UTC) * sep 25, 2009 21:20 (UTC) Tegen *... Neutraal *... Overleg Sorry jongens, het zal niet meer gebeuren :)) Ik trek me wel terug --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:19 (UTC) : sep 25, 2009 21:20 (UTC) Meer admins Om de situatie een beetje onder controle te houden, en Greenday2 huilt dat hij het te moeilijk heeft in zijn eentje, stel ik voor dat er meer admins komen: Tedjuh heeft laten zien dat hij ervaring heeft op andere wikia's, etc, etc en neutraal is, dus die krijgt admin-recht, Pierius behoudt zijn rechten en Echocho krijgt ook rechten. Voor * Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:23 (UTC) * Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 13:24 (UTC)~ ** Pierius, dat is niet het probleem, ik leg je het zometeen wel uit Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:25 (UTC) Tegen * - Juist niet! Daarmee los je het probleem niet op! Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:24 (UTC) *: Jou buro-rechten geven wel dan? xP --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:25 (UTC) *:: Ja! Kom allemaal even hierheen: http://webchat.freenode.net/ , vul je naam in en ga naar #wikistad-nl Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:26 (UTC) * - Gewoon een maniertje om rechten te krijgen sep 20, 2009 13:28 (UTC) *: Moet jij zeggen? --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:30 (UTC) *:: Hoezo moet ik zeggen, jij bent degene die misbruik maakt van je rechten sep 20, 2009 13:39 (UTC) *::: Jij ook, toevallig? Mss daarom meerdere admins? --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:40 (UTC) *:::: Ja, jij en OWTB :D Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:44 (UTC) *::::: Wanneer heb ik mijn rechten misbruikt sep 20, 2009 13:46 (UTC) *:::::: Zo vaak? Random mensen blokkeren zoals Samurai? --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:50 (UTC) *::::::: *tang* Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 13:51 (UTC) *::::::::Toevallig heeft dat wel een een reden, een betere reden dan dat jij bij mij blok had gegeven sep 20, 2009 13:55 (UTC) *:::::::::Flikker nou een end op. Ga een keer leren schrijven trouwens. Ik ben je helemaal zat. Discriminerend doen is geen reden? Mss moet OWTB je rechten weer innemen. --Bucurestean sep 20, 2009 13:57 (UTC) * Als het is om de situatie onder controle te houden, keur ik het af. Lost ook volgens mij weinig tot niks op. En persoonlijk hoef ik die titel niet. :) Echocho sep 20, 2009 14:36 (UTC) Neutraal * - Dit hangt volledig van de andere admins af. link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 20, 2009 13:47 (UTC) * - Eens met Anthony Genie Bosch ofzo. sep 20, 2009 14:16 (UTC) ::Ik weet dat ik een genie ben xD. Anthony is genoeg xD. Eigenlijk heet ik Mark btw. link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 20, 2009 14:17 (UTC) :En wat zijn de gevolgen dat dit "verworpen" is? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Van 3 woningen naar 4 woningen Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: dat een burger i.p.v. 3 woningen 4 woningen mag bezitten. Na de invoering van het Systeem van Kenson, is het maximaal aantal huizen 3, en 4 was voor parlementariërs. Maar die zijn verdwenen. Na de invoering van het Systeem van Kenson, hebben de gebruikers TahR78 en Jillids nu nog steeds 4 woningen. Daarom kunnen we als de meerderheid het wil, het maximaal aantal woningen naar 4 huizen verhogen. Mocht de uitslag negatief worden, moeten TahR78 en Jillids één huis wegdoen. Voor # Dr. Magnus sep 25, 2009 18:41 (UTC) - Mijn stem heb je. Ik vind het een leuk voorstel. En wel zo eerlijk ook, wanneer Tahr en Jillids al vier huizen hebben. # sep 25, 2009 18:43 (UTC) - Ik heb al gezegd ;) # Ik had 4 huizen omdat in de tijd dat ik ze kocht Libertas opgedeeld was in drie staten: Newport, Nyttfron en Centraal Libertas (kortweg Libertas). Vandaar dus ;) Maar het zou idd leuk zijn. sep 26, 2009 11:00 (UTC) # - wil mijn stekjes niet weg hebben :-( sep 25, 2009 21:18 (UTC) # - ik ben ook voor. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 16:48 (UTC) # - lkkr met vastgoed kloten :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 28, 2009 13:26 (UTC) #... Tegen #... Neutraal # niet voor, niet tegen, neutraal dus :P Echocho sep 28, 2009 13:36 (UTC) #... sep 28, 2009 13:35 (UTC) Bedrijven weer veilen Wetsvoorstel sep 26, 2009 10:57 (UTC) }}} : Quality Holding lijkt me nog veel te 'vroeg' om te veilen. Uit respect voor de anderen zou er misschien best een bepaalde termijn moeten verstreken zijn alvorens het bedrijf mag 'weggegeven' worden, tenzij ze daar expliciet de toestemming toe geven. En ik heb een interessant ideetje: wat als vanaf nu aan nieuwe gebruikers sterk worden afgeraden nieuwe bedrijven aan te maken, maar in plaats daarvan de 'opdracht' krijgen nieuw leven te blazen in een oud, in de steek gelaten bedrijf. Ze zouden daarvoor steeds de keuze krijgen uit een aantal leuke bedrijven. Eventueel nadat ze zich 'bewezen' hebben, mogen ze zelf een gloednieuw bedrijf opstarten. Zo een opdrachtje zou ik als nieuweling wel leuk gevonden hebben (gevoel van verantwoordelijkheid dat je meekrijgt, gecombineerd met een stevige vrijheid). Zo kan je misschien tegen gaan dat talloze bedrijven opgestart worden om (relatief) kort daarop of zelfs na een lange periode 'in de steek gelaten worden'. Noem het 'adopteren'. :P Benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden. Echocho sep 26, 2009 11:12 (UTC) ::Zou idd ook leuk zijn ;) Zoieso wil ik Quality Holding niet veilen omdat Dimitri dan alles toch in een keer kwijt zou zijn, misschien per subbedrijf? sep 27, 2009 13:29 (UTC) Stemmen Voor * sep 26, 2009 10:57 (UTC) En ook Echoco's plan! * Plan echo sep 26, 2009 11:18 (UTC) * Voor het plan (á la Echocho) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 13:27 (UTC) * sep 27, 2009 16:11 (UTC) * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg Plan Echo klinkt wel heel serieus, en Á la Echocho te modieus, lol, wat dacht je van Echocho's Kado? haha, just kidding. Echocho sep 28, 2009 13:40 (UTC) sep 28, 2009 13:35 (UTC) Rechtenverdeling Dit is een stemming die ik wil starten over wie wel en wie niet rechten moet krijgen. Ieder mag zijn stem uitbrengen, dit is om duidelijkheid te scheppen omdat in de Burgeroorlogen veel mensen rechten kregen waarvan velen niet eens weten dat die rechten hebben of waarvan zij niet weten wat ze ermee kunnen of moeten. Ik heb mij, Greenday2 en Bucu niet toegevoegd, aangezien wij toch de meest ervaren gebruikers zijn ( ) en nog niet zijn vertrokken. sep 29, 2009 15:38 (UTC) Tabel Het is niet het normale stemmen, maar het is eenvoudig. Kies een deel van de tabel uit als je territorium en zet er je voor of tegenstemmen per persoon. Dit kan je gewoon doen met de voor- en tegensjablonen, bij neutraalsjablonen gebruik je neutraal of geen mening. sep 29, 2009 15:38 (UTC)